


Road to a River

by lukasdm



Series: Same Universe Klance fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad at tagging, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Lance, Desperation, Desperation Play, Exhibitionism, Holding, Kink, Kinky, LET ME KNOW if i need to add any tags, M/M, NSFW, Omorashi, Outdoor Sex, Piss kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans!Keith, Unsafe Sex, Watersports, exhibition kink, not everyone experiences transness the same tho, omo, pee kink, trans character written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukasdm/pseuds/lukasdm
Summary: Keith and Lance are taking a trip to their usual campsite when Keith decides he can wait to use the restroom. Hint: He can't wait.





	Road to a River

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross please don't judge me. Also I'm usually serious about having a beta reader and this sadly was not beta read.

     “What do you mean you don’t have to go? You’ve been squirming for the past forty five minutes.” Lance huffs, as he looks at Keith out of the corner of his eyes.

     “I’m fine, I’ll go when we get there.” Keith crosses his legs and fidgets in his seat. He’s been desperate for a while now, but no way was he going to ask Lance to pull over. This game was too fun. If he was honest with himself, and he often wasn't, holding it until he couldn’t anymore gave him some sick adrenaline rush that just made him squirm in the absolute best way. Keith presses his thighs together and tries not to squirm. He can feel Lance watching him and it causes his desperation, and his arousal, to skyrocket.

     “We’ll be there in about 20 more minutes… do you think you can hold it that long?” Lance tightens his grip on the steering wheel, he knows this game Keith likes to play, and is kind of hoping the answer is no. Keith pretends he's not into it as he wines and holds himself, but Lance knows he loves it. Why would he do this so often if he didn't? Lance really doesn't mind either way, because for the next few minutes he gets to watch Keith as he fidgets and tries to hold it in. Lance hears a particularly loud wine and looks over just long enough to see a tear sliding down Keith's pale cheek as he squeezes his thighs together. They're on back roads now, driving through curving roads surrounded by forest, and Lance considers offering to pull over. He doesn't though, he knows Keith would insist he could hold it, and it's much more fun when Keith really can't help but make a mess of himself.

     As soon as they pull up to their campsite Keith throws the door open and falls out of the car. He lands on his knees, both hands pressing against the front of his jeans as he tries to hold it just a minute longer. Keith let's out a long whimpering moan as the flood walls crumble, and he finally lets go.

     Lance is already out of the car and watching in awe as Keith slowly soaks himself. He stands at a slight distance, never really sure when Keith will be okay with being touched during this. Lance watches Keith squirm as tears run down his face. Keith undoes his pants and shoves his hand down the front of his jeans. Lance has to catch himself from falling over at the sight of keith humping against his own hand, as he continues to let go on himself and the ground. Keith moans Lance's name, loud and wanton, as his stream slows to a stop.

     Lance takes Keith's moan as his queue to step forward. “Wow, such a bad boy, Keith... I thought we talked about this?” Lance ‘tsk’s as he gets closer to Keith, feet near the edge of a puddle that's settled around Keith's trembling knees. “Baby, you made such a mess… Almost didn't make it out of Daddy's car did you?...” Keith looks down trembling with anticipation, and face bright red. As hot as he thought it was, it was never any less embarrassing.

     Lance gently grabbed Keith's chin and tilted it upwards, forcing Keith to look at him. “You weren't going to ruin Daddy's car, were you?”

     Keith whimpers and tries to speak voice breaking on his first attempt. He takes a deep breath and tries again, “N-no, sir…” he blinks a few times, still trying to stop the light stream of tears that started when he fell out if the car. Lance swipes his thumb across Keith’s cheek, wiping away the tears that have settled there.

     “I want you to stand for me, baby. Can you do that?” Lance lets go of Keith’s face as Keith nods and tries to dry his eyes. Keith takes a deep breath before standing, knees shaking when he’s finally up-right. “Oh babe, your legs are trembling. Did it feel that good?” Lance asks, smirk evident in his tone. Keith’s face darkens and he looks away shyly as Lance looks him over. Keith is definitely a sight to see. Lance eye's the other boys jeans looking and the dark wet spot that starts at his catch and tend covers the majority of his beautiful thighs. The spots are spreading downward slightly from the change in position, causing small dark streaks to spread downwards towards his knees. There’s dirt sticking to his wet knees from where they hit the ground and was kneeling in his mess. Lance watches intently as Keith starts to fidget under his gaze. “Jesus Christ, babe..”

     “P-please…” Keith says as he looks up at Lance, his cheeks tear stained, face dusted pink, and head still turned slightly downward.

      _“Fuck..”_ Lance breathes out slowly and steps closer, backing Keith into the side of the car. “I want you… Now.” Lance presses himself against Keith and bites his ear before whispering against it, “I want to fuck you up against this car, until you cum around my cock.”

     Keith lets out a long whine and rolls his hips against Lance's, loving the way his wet jeans give him some friction. “Please, just fuck me already…”

     Lance kisses and bites at Keith's neck, causing the other man to gasp and moan, as he undoes Keith's pants. Lance quickly shoves a hand down the front of Keith's jeans and presses the heel of his hand against him. Keith bucks his hips up against Lance's hand as Lance drags his fingers through his slick. “God, baby. So wet just for me?”

     Keith blushes brightly and quickly nods his head as he grinds against Lance’s fingers. “Please daddy… _Fuck_ me…” Lance groans loudly, overwhelmed by how much he's enjoying this. Just the thought of Keith soaked in his own piss and begging Lance to fuck him would have given Lance an instant erection if he wasn't already straining against his zipper. Lance pulls his hand out of Keith's pants and removes them as quickly as he can, almost not getting them off of Keith’s feet. As soon as Keith’s pants are out of the way he’s back to kissing Keith breathless.

     Lance undoes his own pants and shoves them down his hips just enough to get his dick out, all while kissing Keith to the point of breathlessness. Lance breaks the kiss and looks at Keith’s kiss swollen lips and flushed face before smirking and grabbing under Keith’s thighs to lift him up. Keith’s back is pressed against the car window as Lance presses into Keith’s sopping wet entrance. A light breeze causes Lance to notice the cooling urine between his and Keith’s thighs and he groans loudly at the feeling. “God… Baby, you’re such a mess…” Lance slowly rolls his hips into Keith causing the other man to whine.

     ”Just _fuck me already_!” Keith whimpers and rolls his hips back against Lance’s, trying to urge him to get started.

     Lance smiles softly and leans in for a short and sweet kiss on Keith’s lips, before pulling all the way out and thrusting back in quickly. “Rather impatient for such a bad boy…” Lance says against Keith’s ear before giving it a quick bite. Then, deciding there’s been enough playing around at this point, Lance starts a brutal pace, roughly fucking into Keith. Lance kisses and nips at Keith’s neck as he fucks him drawing out as many noises from the smaller boy as possible. Keith moans and rolls his hips as best he can trying to get Lance to go _deeper_.Lance straightens up so that he’s standing and adjusts his angle slightly and Keith screams.

     “There! There...fuck…Daddy!” Keith covers his face with his arm, trying to muffle his cries. Lance continues to aim for that spot in Keith that has him screaming as he moves so he can give attention to Keith’s swollen clit. Keith sees stars and his voice gets higher pitched as he rolls his hips to meet every one of Lance’s thrusts. Lance watches in awe as Keith comes undone beneath him. 

     Keith tosses his head back against the car and nearly screams as he cums around Lance’s cock.”You’re gorgeous, Baby…Fuck, scream for me…” Lance thrusts quicken through Keith’s orgasm making Keith scream with over stimulation as Lance chases his own pleasure, using Keith to get himself off. Lance finally cums with a shout of Keith’s name, moving through it as he spills deep inside Keith. Lance leans forward burying his face in Keith’s neck, panting hard. “I love you, Keith.”

     As the two of them start to come down they quickly become uncomfortable. The heat and activity caused Keith to sweat and has stuck his back to the car and as hot as this was in the moment, it's starting to get gross. Keith grunts softly and Lance gets the memo. He pulls out and his cum slowly drips down Keith’s thighs. Lance steps back to get an overall view of Keith; piss soaked, used, and all his. Keith shivers from the wind against his wet legs and sweaty back. Lance notices and quickly pops the trunk to grab some towels and one of the extra blankets they’d packed. He wraps the blanket around Keith and kicks the dirty clothes into a pile before leading Keith through their secluded campsite to a nearby river.

     It’s gonna be a fun weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably edit this in a day or two fuck. I just really wanted to get it posted its been sitting half completed since last year.


End file.
